


every tear leaves a stain

by emmablackery



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Insecurity, Self Confidence Issues, rated s for sad ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: Wasn't he good enough? Of course he wasn't.





	every tear leaves a stain

**Author's Note:**

> me self projecting on roman? its more likely than you think
> 
> heres a sad thing i wrote

Roman groaned as he laid his head out on his desk. God, why couldn't he come up with a good idea?

He was creativity for goodness sake! Obviously creativity blocks were common but every idea he's had isn't good enough. Was it him?

Was he not good enough? That has to be it.

He hasn't a good idea in weeks, months even. All the idea he's had needed revision from the other sides. Thomas himself, denying each one until one of the others came up with one he liked. Silencing Roman into himself wondering why he couldn't think of that.

Sighing and turning around, he caught himself in the mirror.

Roman saw the way his hair was disheveled from where he kept running his hand through it. The dark circles under his eyes from where he stayed up until dawn coming up with idea after idea, rejecting each one.

The frown placed upon his chapped lips, from the constant cycle of self-doubt and rejection.

In a fit of anger, he got up and punched the mirror, shattering the glass all over his vanity and floor. Breathing heavily, he looked around his surroundings.

Glass sticking out of his hand and blood running down it to his arm, dripping onto the floor.

Sighing, with a swipe of his good hand, the glass was cleaned and the mirror fixed.

He then went to the bathroom to clean and bandage up his injured hand. Taking out the first aid kit, he carefully plucked out the glass, hissing occasionally.

Roman then got out alcohol wipes and cleaned the wounds on his hands, cringing at the burn.

He then bandaged his hand.

Looking at it, he felt drained. Of course he had to go and hurt his hand in a fit of rage.

Before he could hate himself more, he heard a knock on his door. Patton's voice ringing the door, muffled.

“Roman, kiddo! Thomas wants us for the next video!”

Taking a deep breath, he steeled him and put on a fake smile.

Because of course, a prince can never let his crown be caught tilting.


End file.
